Exercise equipment has been designed to facilitate a variety of lower body exercise motions. For example, treadmills allow a person to walk or run in place; stepper machines allow a person to climb in place; bicycle machines allow a person to pedal in place; other machines allow a person to skate and/or stride in place; and still other machines guide a person's feet through elliptical paths of travel. Yet another exercise apparatus, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,211 to Stearns, is designed to facilitate several different leg exercise motions, including free form paths of foot movement and controlled paths of foot movement comparable to walking, running, stepping, cycling, striding, skiing, and/or elliptical motion.
Exercise equipment has also been designed to facilitate upper body exercise together with lower body exercise. For example, many of the foregoing types of exercise equipment have been provided with reciprocating cables or pivoting arm poles to facilitate contemporaneous upper body and lower body exercise.